1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to telephones, and more particularly to an information panel of a telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
Telephones are indispensable communication devices in our daily lives. Business cards having useful information, such as phone numbers and addresses corresponding to names are generally independent from the telephone. When a subscriber uses the telephone, extra time is needed to find the business cards with the needed information. These business cards are prone to being misplaced or lost and can be a waste of time and inconvenient to find or locate due to their small size.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.